pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM023: Getting the Band Back Together!
is the 23rd episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon. Synopsis At a music concert, Ash and his friends meet the concert’s DJ, the Pokémon Trainer DJ Leo and his Alolan Dugtrio, as well as an Alolan Diglett that admires Dugtrio. Episode Plot The episode begins with fireworks lighting up the sky as the camera pans down to Ash, Pikachu and Rockruff looking at a poster featuring a DJ and his Alolan Dugtrio. As Porfessor Kukui, Kiawei and his little sister approach them accompanied by Steenee, Togedemaru, Mallow and Sophocles wearing wigs similar to Alolan Dugtrio's hair, which surprises Ash. As they excitedly explain about the DJ and his famous Pokémon while awaiting for the program to commence. As they try to convince Kiawei to wear a wig in the process, an Alolan Diglett pops up from the sand, admiring Rotom Dex's wig. The next scene takes place at night where Team Rocket has set up their wig stall. The DJ begins the program after introducing Jessica, Ashley and Michael to the excited screams of the blaring crowd. As the program goes on, the Alolan Diglett from before pops up again while Team Rocket plots on kidnapping Jessica, Ashley and Michael from far away. As they all walk back home after the program, Alolan Diglett jumps up and takes Rotom Dex's wig off and runs off with it as Rockruff and the gang chasesafter it only to be stopped by DJ Leo who seem to have been long time acquintances with the professor. They all proceed back to Kukui's house as DJ Leo talked about how he met Jessica, Ashley and Michael and how he began to pursue his career as a DJ as Alolan Diglett pop up once more to praise Jessica, Ashley and Michael who seem to really idolize them and proceeds to sing them a short song which amazes Alolan Dugtrio. As DJ Leo leaves with Alolan Dugtrio and Diglett, Team Rocket sneaks off to follow them. While the Alolan Dugtrio practice with the DJ (which only led to Jessica, Ashley and Michael squabbling with each other), Team Rocket spies on them through the window. Team Rocket dresses up as music critiques and Meowth as a DJ who persuades Jessica, Ashley and Michael to go with them, leaving DJ Leo and a teary-eyed Alolan Diglett. The next scene cuts to morning, with Ash and Kukui watching the early morning news featuring Alolan Dugtrio disbanding with their owner as they discuss about the matter with DJ Leo, who has no idea where Alolan Dugtrio and Team Rocket (dressed as music critiques/DJ) went. Ash offers to help by asking Rockruff to track down Jessica, Ashley and Michael's scent, leading them to Team Rocket's hideout in a nearby warehouse. As Meowth (still in his costume) raps for his teammates while Jessica, Ahley and Michael are tied up with coins stuck to their foreheads. Alolan Dugtrio demands Team Rocket to let them go only to get insulted as Ash and the gang bust open the warehouse doors, starting their battle. As they battle, Alolan Diglett unties Jessica, Ashley and Michael, much to Team Rocket's dismay. Jessica, Ashley and Michael proceeds to finish off Team Rocket with Tri-Attack only to be fetched by Bewear who was apparently waiting for them at the roof once Team Rocket is blasted off as it runs off deep into the forest with Team Rocket under its arms, the episode ends with DJ Leo reuniting with Jessica, Ashley and Michael who performs for them, ending the episode. Debuts Pokémon *Alolan Diglett Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Alolan Dugtrio (JP) *Two of the wigs Team Rocket has displayed on their stall were a reference to two of Ash's previous companions May and Brock, repsectively. Gallery Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun and Moon Episodes Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Yuki Naoi Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors